Tezuka the Babysitter
by blueey
Summary: Tezuka has to babysit his baby cousin, which is bad enough. What happens when fuji and the other regulars get thrown into the mix? Plz rnr..Sankyuu...


Hello! This is my first ficcie in a long time so really sorry if it sucks…. :p. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading it. Please read n review!!

Disclaimer : (doesn't anyone get bored of this??) I don't own POT.

PoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOT

**Tezuka the Babysitter**

"Kunimitsu! Kunimitsu, where are you?" called Tezuka's mother.

Footsteps could be heard as Tezuka descended the steps.

"Hai, I'm here, okasan. Ah, ohayo gozimasu, obasan," said Tezuka. _What is my obasan doing here?? _Thought Tezuka.

"Ohayo, Kunimitsu," said Tezuka's aunt. "He's still as polite as ever ne, oneechan?" said Tezuka's aunt to his mother. They both laughed.

"…" _Okay…._

"Ah, were you just getting ready to go out, Kunimitsu?" asked Tezuka's mother, looking at his outfit.

"Ah," said Tezuka.

"Gomen, Kunimitsu, but could you cancel your appointment? Your aunt and I have something important to do, and we were wondering whether you could baby sit your cousin, Keiko-chan," said Tezuka.

_Keiko-chan…do I even have a cousin named Keiko?? It's so confusing, everybody in the family has names starting with 'K'_ thought Tezuka. _Anyway, whatever her name is, it'd be better than following Momoshiro and the rest to the arcade. We'd probably have a challenge to see who has the highest score and the loser will end up with Inui's vile concoctions. Babysitting sounds much more peaceful…_

"Hai, I will tell my friends that I cannot attend their, erm, activity today," said Tezuka. He could hear his mother and his aunt talking about what a responsible son he was while he went to call Inui.

"Inui desu," said Inui over the line.

"Inui, I cannot come today. You and the others can go ahead."

"Why?"

"I have things to do," said Tezuka.

"What might be those 'things', Tezuka? Do you and Fuji have other plans? Fuji also told us that he cannot make it today."

"No, I have no plans with Fuji, and what I have to do is not of your concern," said Tezuka, and cut the line.

_I should've called Oishi, but he might start worrying and lecture me about being careful and stuff. Who cares, as long as they know that I can't go. _Thought Tezuka.

Turning around, Tezuka saw a baby, about a year old, sleeping soundly on the couch. His eyes widened in surprise.

_Is this Keiko? _Thought Tezuka.

Tezuka's mother walked into the hall.

"Ah, that's Keiko-chan. Isn't she cute? Anyway, we'll be back in few hours. Just watch over her okay?" said Tezuka's mother.

"Hai, have a safe journey, okasan," said Tezuka, sending his mother and his aunt off.

PoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOT

Tezuka closed the door and sat on the couch opposite the one which the baby was sleeping in.

_She looks so peaceful,_ thought Tezuka. As he got up from the couch to get something to read, the baby stirred.

Tezuka turned around and looked and the baby. The baby looked back.

After engaging in a 5 minute staring contest with Tezuka, Keiko probably thought that Tezuka was an object because of his unchanging expression and looked away with disinterest.

Tezuka sighed and went to get his book. He sat down and started reading, occasionally peeking over the top to watch Keiko.

An hour passed peacefully. When suddenly..

"sniff…sniff…WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Keiko.

Tezuka sat straight up in his seat. He stared at the screaming Keiko. His expression was of pure horror.

_What did I do? No, what DO I do??!!_

He went over to Keiko and tried to comfort her, but all she did was cry even louder. Tezuka took her in his arms.

"Er, don't cry, your okasan will be back soon…erm….????" said Tezuka to the screaming, wriggling bundle in his arms. Tezuka felt awkward having another being in such close contact. He rocked her back and forth and said soothing words, but to no avail.

He then sat her down and brought various things to try to entertain Keiko. A kitchen sponge, his tennis racket, tennis balls, and a Spongebob Squarepants toy that Eiji had given him when he had treated the rest of the regulars to some burgers at their favourite burger joint.. (All his toys had been dumped a long, long time ago)

Tezuka even resorted to pulling funny faces at Keiko, but considering that he always wore the same expression, his facial muscles lacked elasticity and strength, so his funny faces looked almost the same as his normal expression.

Keiko cried as loud as ever.

Tezuka had never felt at such a loss on what to do in his life.

_What should I do??? I think I should ask for help. But from who? Ah, Fuji is not at the arcade, so maybe I could ask him for help._

Walking to the phone, he dialed Fuji's hand phone number.

Tezuka waited impatiently for Fuji to pick up the phone, casting a worried expression at Keiko who was still screaming.

PoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOT

Meanwhile, Fuji and Yuuta were helping their sister bake cookies. Since Yuuta was back for the weekend, Fuji and his sister had asked (more or less forced) Yuuta to help them bake a cookies so they could spend some time together.

While Fuji was in the midst of shaping cactus shaped cookies, his hand phone rang. He cleaned his hands and went to get it. To his surprise, the number displayed was Tezuka's.

"Tezuka?" said Fuji. He sounded genuinely surprised. _A call from Tezuka? Has something important happened?_

"Fuji, I need your help," said Tezuka, swallowing his pride.

"What's wrong Tezuka? What's all the noise in the back?" asked Fuji.

"Just come over to my house as soon as you can," said Tezuka.

"Okay," said Fuji. He cut the line. He returned to the kitchen. As much as he enjoyed spending time with his Yumiko and Yuuta, Tezuka asking for his help was a chance he couldn't miss. The know-all buchou was having trouble with something, and Fuji wanted to know what.

"Gomen, Yuuta, oneesan. Tezuka called just now and he said he needed some help with something. He sounded pretty troubled. I think I better go and check on him," said Fuji, removing his apron.

"Your buchou needs help with something…."said Yuuta with a skeptical expression.

"Nobody's perfect. I'll be back soon," said Fuji, his smile broadening.

"I'll save some cookies for you," said Yumiko.

"Arigato," called Fuji as he stepped out of the door and made his way to Tezuka's house.

PoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOT

"Ahh…Inui! Why do you have to be so mean?! You could've let me win that round at least…" pouted Eiji.

"The most skillful one wins," said Inui smugly. "Hand over your tokens."

Head hung low, Eiji dropped his remaining tokens into Inui's hand. He had lost five consecutive rounds of Daytona. (A/N : it's a driving game)

"Nya!! I'm broke! I should've played Dance Revolution…" said Eiji eyeing the DDRs with longing.

"You're not the only one who's broke Eiji senpai!" declared Momo, holding a disgruntled Echizen by the scruff of the neck.

"Let me go, Momo senpai!" said Echizen, struggling to release himself from Momo's vice like grip.

"Hoi..What game did you play?" asked Eiji.

"Some shooting game, but I didn't know your aim was that bad, Echizen!" teased Momo.

"Shut up!" Ryoma shot back.

"Looks like most of us are broke now," said Oishi with a smile. Kaidoh trailed behind him.

"Fsssshhhhhhh….Arcade games are a waste of time," hissed Kaidoh

"Haha…You said that because you're not good at arcade games, Mamushi!" teased Momo.

"What did you say, you baka Momoshiro!"

While Momo and Kaidoh bickered, Eiji went up to Oishi.

"Who did you lose to nya?" asked Eiji. Oishi merely shrugged and pointed to the back of the arcade. Eiji's jaw dropped.

"Hoi??" Eiji rubbed his eyes.

Kawamura was at the back of the arcade, hogging a certain game. There were many small kids lining up behind him, waiting for their turn.

"COME ON BABY!! I CAN TAKE YOU ANYTIME!!" shouted Kawamura, oblivious to the weird stares he received. He dropped the token into the game console. Suddenly, crocodiles started appearing out of the holes.

"BURNING!!!" said Kawamura, whacking the crocodiles with lightning speed.

"Since most of us are broke, lets call it a day, then," said Inui. _I can save these tokens for next time…hehehehe… _thought Inui. _Today has been beneficial…I collected a lot of data besides winning 10000 yen worth of tokens…Ii data…._

Inui flipped through his notebook while the others tried to pry Kawamura off the "beating crocodiles" game (A/N : sorry for the lame name…I dunno what to call it :p) In the end, Inui was forced to sacrifice his secret stash of Super Deluxe Inui Juice so they could use it to subdue the burning Kawamura.

Finally, all of them headed home.

PoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOT

_What's taking Fuji so long?? _Thought Tezuka with despair.

"Er, don't cry Keiko. Look, Kunimitsu oneechan has brought you a toy," said Tezuka, waving his grandfather's pipe in Keiko's face.

"Aghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Keiko.

Tezuka heaved a sigh and tried again.

_Fuji, you had better get your ass here soon!_

PoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOT

So…how was my first chap? I know some of the characters are really OOC… Sorry if reading this fanfic gave you a migraine. Thanx for reading. Please review!


End file.
